For The Love Of A Daughter
by KlarolinexDelenaxx
Summary: Leela/Peri JUST A ONE SHOT. I thought about a scene like this, a bit random perhaps but I wrote it on here anyway.


Leela was in the lounge of the Lomax house packing her stuff while Peri sat on the stairs watching her, Sam just stood in the kitchen making sure Leela packed her stuff and left; she didn't want her here anymore.

"Mum, can't we just talk about this? Please, think about Peri..." Leela said, looking up from her bags.

"I am thinking about Peri, don't you dare suggest anything I do is without thinking of Peri" Sam shouted at her eldest daughter.

"Mum, I'm not saying that, but please where will I go?"

"It's not my problem, you should have thought about that before you blabbed" Sam told her harshly.

Leela looked at Peri who still sat on the stairs, her eyes firmly placed on the ground.

"Mum, I'm sorry" Leela begged, not wanted to leave her daughter, not that Peri was speaking to her after the shock revelation that she was in fact her mother, well not that she was speaking to anyone really, but she seemed to hate Leela the most at the moment.

"No, you should have just left it, she was happy" Peri looked up and stared at her 'mum' "We were happy" Sam added with a frown at Leela.

"Peri wasn't happy, she didn't want to leave, I couldn't let her go knowing she would be unhappy" Leela spoke with emotion as she looked towards the stairs seeing her daughter staring back at her, but she didn't speak, she just looked away again.

Leela sighed "Look I didn't mean it to come out like that, I wasn't planning on it but when Cameron told me she didn't want to go I just..."

"Cameron, of course it had something to do with him" Sam said, interrupting her daughter.

"He's her dad" Leela shouted causing Peri to flinch which didn't go unnoticed by Leela "He didn't want her to be unhappy anymore than I did" Leela added in a quieter tone.

"I was doing this to protect my daughter" Sam said in frustration.

"MY daughter" Leela shouted in anger.

Peri still sat on the stairs unmoved, she wanted to say something, but she had no idea what she wanted to say, she didn't know how she felt, she loved Leela, she loved them both, but, it had just got too confusing for her.

Leela and Sam carried on arguing like Peri wasn't there.

"She is MY daughter" Leela said, emphasising the my "I will never take her away from you, you cared for her, you loved her when I couldn't, but I loved her too" Leela told her Mum "Watching her grow up calling someone else mum broke my heart but it was what was best for HER"

"I only ever did what I thought was best for her" she added after a moment.

"So did I" Sam shouted.

"I know and I am grateful for that, I really am but she's old enough to know the truth now, surely she deserves that" Leela trailed off as her voice began to break with all the emotion she was feeling.

"Just go Leela, please just go" Sam told her, her voice wasn't angry anymore, it was sad and full of regret; she just didn't want to lose her 'daughter' and Leela knew that, she wasn't doing this to hurt her Mum, she was doing this because she thought it was right for Per; it was just a mess though.

"Don't you think Peri deserves a say" Leela said pointing at Peri.

"Just go Leela" Peri said in a low voice as she stood up.

"Peri" Sam said as she walked towards her and reached for her hand but Peri quickly moved out of reach and ran upstairs without another word.

Leela watched her go in defeat, if Peri wanted her gone she would go, leave now and never come back, well not until Peri was ready at least; she would break her own heart for her daughter, if it allowed her to be happy then she would do anything.

Leela placed the last of her items in her bag and zipped it up, picking it up she walked towards the door and opened it as the tears threatened to fall.

She could feel her Mum's eyes on her so she turned, wiping the fallen tears away, she smiled faintly as she met her Mum's cold eyes, she then turned and walked out of the front door, but as she was closing it she noticed the soft eyes of her daughter peering around the corner of stairs, watching her.

Leela could have sworn Peri gave her a small smile but as quick as Peri appeared she left again so Leela shut the door and walked towards the village steps, walking down them as she thought about what to do next.

She felt empty and alone, she was hurting, she wanted nothing more than to hold her daughter in her arms, she had wanted that for a good fourteen years now, but she guessed she wasn't going to ever get her wish and it was all her fault, or so she thought.

She walked slowly across the village, not really knowing where she was going, maybe she could go to Cameron, but then again that was a stupid idea, maybe Sienna, she would understand, but so would Cameron... maybe she could go to Ziggy; that was the safest and most logical choice, after all he was her boyfriend.

Calls of her name broke her from her thoughts, she recognised the cries and the happiness she felt just hearing them made her face break into a grin "Peri" she whispered to herself before turning around to see her little girl running towards her.

Dropping her bags she walked towards her daughter, noticing the tear stains around her red, puff eyes; it was obvious she had been crying.

"Leela" she spoke fast as if it was her only chance "Please don't go" she begged.

Leela was confused; she couldn't think straight, she thought Peri wanted her to leave, as she went to speak Peri spoke again.

"I want you to stay and if..." Peri tailed off watching Leela closely as she thought about her next words "If she wants you gone then I'm going too, I don't want you to go" Peri smiled to no one in particular, she was happy she said what she was feeling "All my life I have seen you as my sister, I looked up to you, I wanted to be just like you growing up. I never looked up to Mum or Dad the way I looked up to you and I didn't understand why, but I guess now I do" she paused, thinking of what she wanted to say next "I remember it was always you who was around when I was little, never Tegan, and when Tegan used to hit me or push me over you used to get mad and tell her off" she remembered causing Leela to smile at the memory.

Leela just wanted to hold her daughter, hug her and tell her it would all be alright, but she wasn't so sure herself, she wanted to be able to reassure her little girl but she couldn't and she didn't like that uncertainty.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is..." Peri took a deep breath "I love you as a sister, as a mother, I don't care, I still love you and you being my Mum doesn't change that" Peri smiled at Leela this time.

"I love you too and nothing is ever going to change that" Leela reassured her daughter as she pulled her into her arms and hugged her tightly.

Peri hesitated at first but soon hugged her 'sister' back "Stay" Peri whispered as they pulled away from the hug "Please"

Leela looked at her daughter stood in front of her and saw hope; hope that she didn't completely hate her; hope that one day they could be a family, a family like Leela wanted all along.

* * *

**So this is ONLY A ONE SHOT, nothing more, nothing less! sorry but i just need people to now i will not be continuing this. ONE SHOT ONLY GUYS! :)**


End file.
